


Take Off My Petticoat

by ladyjmontilyet (likelightningfromheaven)



Series: Lady Josephine and the Queen of the Eastern Seas [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelightningfromheaven/pseuds/ladyjmontilyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine Montilyet meets a former colleague of Leliana, who just so happens to be a pirate who shares her love of the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Off My Petticoat

“Oh--! Excuse me?! What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

Josephine stood in the door to her office, clipboard-sans-candle clenched tightly in hand, and glared at the woman lounging on her couch. The intruder looked up from a pair of undergarments that she had stuck both arms through.

“You must be the diplomat. Nice to meet you. I’m Isabela.” She smirked as she reclined on the couch.

Josephine smiled thinly.

“Well, Isabela, may I ask why you are in my office unattended and _wearing my new petticoat while you fondle my smalls_?”

“Fondling your smalls? You get right down to business, don’t you? I like that.”

Josephine’s hand went to cover her mouth but it didn’t hide the blush that spread across her cheeks. The woman in front of her only grinned more widely at the reaction before she beckoned her closer with a wave of her hand. Without hesitation, Josephine walked forward, but when she came to stand in front of Isabela her gaze suddenly wandered everywhere before settling on her clipboard.

“Ah, yes, I do see that Leliana had told me to meet a former colleague of hers today so I assume that must be you. She did not, however, mention that you were so… nosy.”

Isabela laughed lightly, a sound which brought Josephine’s eyes back to her face.

“Former colleague? That’s putting it a bit formal but Leliana is much less fun these days. Did she ever tell you how we met? And our, ah, little _tête-à-tête_ with the two of us, the Hero of Ferelden and a former member of the Antivan Crows?”

Josephine’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before the expression was replaced with a frown.

“Mistress Isabela, I must request a certain level of professionalism while you are working for the Inquisition. Wearing a superior’s clothing and… and gossiping about your employer’s love life is just- It’s unacceptable. Now give me these--” She snatched the smallclothes from Isabela’s hands. “--And take off my petticoat.”

Isabela stood up and dramatically shimmied out of the petticoat before she turned around and bent over at the waist to pick up the clothing. _At least she is wearing trousers_ , thought Josephine. _The Rivaini are not known for their modesty._

“Here you are, madam! One perfectly adorable petticoat, rarely worn, just for you.” Isabela smirked again.

Josephine flattened down the material of her clothing. The woman before her still wore that devilish smirk as she presented the petticoat. That her heart began to beat harder at the sight was out of shock for the woman’s rudeness, surely, and not because she reminded her of paintings her papa took her and her sister to see in Antiva City’s galleries as a child.

“Thank you,” she said as she took the garment from Isabela. “Now, if we may proceed to our actual meeting. Leliana said you--”

“It’s all work and no play with you two, isn’t it?”

“There is a _war_ on, Mistress Isabela. If you did not come here to work then why did you come?”

Isabela rolled her eyes.

“Fine, fine. Leliana just sent me down here to give you some names. Since I’ve been earning some reputation over the past few years as--” She paused to make quotation marks in the air with her fingers, “--The Queen of the Eastern Seas, then I have some pull with other Raiders. So I might be able to bring in some extra gold, or some nice Antivan treaties for your pampered Orlesians, or requisition some ships for the Inquisition. Not that you need them since everything you people do is on land. But, y’know, if Corypheus or his Templars ever decide to be more fun then I’ve probably got you covered. Probably. Provided he doesn’t get more than three ships.”

“I… see.”

Josephine furrowed her brow and drew a little frowny face next to Isabela’s name on her schedule, followed by a question mark. She looked up again to find Isabela had picked up one of her paperweights and was examining the base. She cleared her throat.

“So you can offer these resources to the Inquisition as soon as we require them?”

“Sure, sure. You say the word, I go sweet talk my boys into giving you what you want. Sound good?”

Josephine was at a loss for words. Isabela put the paperweight back down and stepped right up to her.

“Look, I know you prim and proper lot like to dot all the i’s with your fancy feather quills and file things away in a big building just to make yourselves seem important, but trust me, you’ll get your stuff when you need it. There’s no need to look down your nose at someone like me just because I haven’t got a title to back up my assets.”

The two women stared at each other for a moment.

“I did not intend to cause offense, Mistress Isabela. I am simply more used to… alternative ways of doing things. However, I am very interested in what you have to offer. I am not sure if you are aware but I am of the Montilyet Family in Antiva and we used to own an entire fleet of ships… We are far removed from that now but, even so, I do love being on the open sea with the wind in my hair…”

She twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger as she trailed off, her eyes shone with her enthusiasm before her hand dropped to her side. Isabela’s smirk softened.

“Of course, I won’t actually get a chance to see any ships while working for the Inquisition; and as you rightly said we are not fighting at sea. Even so, I’m sure we can find a use for anything you are able to offer us. Perhaps if we had a ship of our own it would be easier to cross the Waking Sea to Val Royeaux without having to-- hmpf!”

Isabela brought her lips against Josephine’s in a chaste kiss, her hand slipping behind to cradle her head.

“I like you more with every second.” Isabela smiled widely before she placed a kiss on Josephine’s cheek and pulled away.

Josephine brought her hand back up to her mouth, this time to unsuccessfully stifle a giggle.

“Oh- oh my goodness! That was so very unexpected! Not that it wasn’t nice - that you aren’t nice-- I mean, oh goodness I’m terrible at this.” Josephine glanced up at Isabela from beneath her eyelashes. “Do you think you could kiss me again?”

Isabela laughed.

“Oh you are _adorable_.”

The two women met in the middle this time. Josephine’s clipboard fell to the ground as she brought her arms up to rest on Isabela’s shoulders, and Isabela brought her hands to rest on Josephine’s waist. They placed several chaste kisses on each other's lips, each one became gradually deeper than the one before, until Isabela swiped her tongue along Josephine’s lower lip. They opened their mouths and pressed closer, and Josephine allowed her leg to raise behind her to complete her vision of the perfect kiss, just like the painting of Queen Asha and her husband Dario that hangs in _Galleria di Palazzo_ back home. They stayed like that for several more kisses, and one very affectionate nuzzle from Josephine that made Isabela smile, before they stepped back from one another.

“So… This meeting has gone well,” said Isabela.

Josephine smiled. “Yes, I’d say it has. I will be certain not to mention it to Leliana, however. She has a bad habit of scaring off people who are interested in me.”

“Oh? But what about you?” Isabela lowered her voice. “Are you interested?”

“I might be. As long as you don’t try to put my smallclothes on your arms again.”

“Oh believe me, darling. I’m much more interested in taking your smalls _off_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in about three or four years so I hope this very short fic was somewhat enjoyable. I love the idea of Josie and Isabela running off the conquer the seas someday. Or, maybe, they can adventure together to see what's north of the Boeric Ocean.
> 
> My tumblr is [ladyjmontilyet](ladyjmontilyet.tumblr.com).


End file.
